fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!
is a new fanseries created by FairySina. The season is based around three girls with different nationalities that get together to fight against the evil threatening the world of light. The main motives of the season are nature, unity and teas. Plot Characters Pretty Cures Ping is a girl who originally comes from China. She moved to Japan to attend the boarding school in the center of the country. She is an outgoing young girl, who is very interested in the world and loves the nature around her. While everyone things Ping might be a clumsy girl, Ping is actuall very elegant and also scores good grades. Her alter ego is , whose theme color is green. Matsuri is a teenaged girl from Tokyo, who will move to a boarding school very soon. She is an hyper active girl, who loves anything that can be considered as "kawaii". Due to this, people tend to describe her the mascot of her new school. Matsuri has a bubbly personality and tends to have troubles at school. However, despite that, Matsuri is very athletic, with her favorite sport being lacrosse. Her alter ego is , whose theme color is pink. Pamela is a modern teenager whose family lives in New York. She is usually described to have the perfect fashion sense and dreams to be a fashion designer one day. She may appear a bit arogant and narcissistic, but is actually very gentle and wants to spend time with others. While her English grades are always perfect, Pamela is quite bad at school but that doesn't seem to bother her too much. Her alter ego is , whose theme color is orange. Allies Maple is a young fairy, whose origin is the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. He came to earth after he has been told the Leaves of Aroma could be found there. Even though Maple is outgoing and determined to find the legendary Leaves of Aroma, he is quite lazy and also a little arogant. He usually ends his sentences with "~puru". The Floweries are little flower fairies that accompanied Maple to earth. The Floweries are little fairies, that each have their own powers and own personalities. The Pretty Cures need their powers in order to transform. The currently known Floweries are: : : The Flowerie, whose powers reside inside apple blossoms. She teams up with Ping to transform into Cure Sencha. Her Green Pendant's shape is a clover ♣. : : The Flowerie, whose powers reside inside cherry blossomgs. She teams up with Matsuri to transform into Cure Hanami. Her Green Pendan't shape is a heart ♥. : : The Flowerie, whose powers reside inside the blossom of a vanilla pod. She teams up with Pamela to transform into Cure Chai. Her Green Pendant's shape is a spade ♠. Antagonists Supporting Items Locations The Sweet Aroma Kingdom is the origin of the powers of magical tea and also the origin of the Leaves of Aroma, who are said to can be found on earth. The kingdom treasures the story about magical warriors who will use the power of aroma in order to defend the peace. The Sweet Aroma Kingdom is also Maple's origin. Black Tea is a land that once has been part of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. However, as Karasu tried to gain the powers of the Leaves of Aroma, Black Tea was separated from the kingdom. Today, Black Tea tries to gather all Laves of Aroma under the lead of Karasu. The Camellia Academy is a boarding school in the center of Japan, which the all main characters attend. The school used to be a girls only school. However, this year, for the first time male students will enter the school. The school is open for anyone to attend, no matter of their origin. Trivia *The names and theme colors of the three main Cures were inspired by three types of tea, which FairySina spotted during her internship: **'Cure Sencha' is based on the tea "Chinese Sencha". **'Cure Hanami' is based on the tea "Japanese cherry-blossom festival". **'Cure Chai' is based on the tea "New York Chai - Sweet Honey Lemon". *Like Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! has Japanese words in its title. **However, prior to the season's creation, it was planned for the season to have a Chinese title instead of a Japanese or an English one. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!, ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! are the only seasons to have only three Pretty Cures. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to not have a blue themed Pretty Cure. *It is also the first not to have a yellow themed Cure since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to not have a pink themed lead Cure. Furthermore, Cure Sencha is green themed. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have a Chinese Pretty Cure. **However, it is the second season to have Cures having different nationalities, after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Fantasy Series